Sometime Around Midnight
by shawn-n-belle
Summary: Sometime around midnight on New Years, Arizona makes a realization.


**Title: **Sometime Around Midnight

**Summary: **Sometime around midnight on New Years, Arizona makes a realization.

**Shipping: **Callie/Arizona. Who else did you expect?

**Author's Outburst: **Hiya reader! Okay, so I've been getting some comments about how I write angst and you're right, my multi chapter fic is full of angst, but that's not all I write. This is a one shot full of fluff and happiness, because honestly, I needed a little happy before I made myself completely depressed on the Calzona relationship. (; This is how I would have loved to seen Holidaze end, fluff and happiness and crap as Cristina would say. Also, the song "Sometime Around Midnight" really has nothing to do with this fic, I put the lyrics in here, but it has no purpose. It was just a creative muse at the time. :D

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

_And so there's a change  
In your emotions  
And all of these memories come rushing like feral waves to your mind  
Of the curl of your bodies, like two perfect circles entwined_

**Sometime Around Midnight- The Airborne Toxic Event**

* * *

Her girlfriend's apartment is full of familiar faces, full of different conversations that she wasn't allowed to join, full of people whom she loved and yet wished they would all just disappear now. She notices the round smiles of Owen who is laughing with Derek at a joke that she has missed, she notices the solemn face of Meredith Grey who joins an intense conversation with Lexie in the corner of the room, she tries to look past Richard who mumbles something indiscreetly to Karev, she watches as Mark clings tight to the Wii remote, battling defensively next to the most beautiful woman that she has ever seen in her entire life. She smiles, watching Calliope battle against Mark in an intense game of Tennis that even she was afraid to break her concentration from. Her head adorning a green party hat, her perfect curves hidden by the woven masterpiece of the slimming black dress that cuts innocently just above her breasts. She swallows hard, clutching tight to the glass of wine in her hands, her heart racing in her chest and she wonders, if she knows exactly how much she loves her.

Arizona has to admit it, it hasn't always been an easy road for the two of them, both had definite trust issues and both were perfectly trained to keep how they really felt locked away behind walls that even dynamite could not break through. She admits that she has lost her patience with Calliope more times than she should, that she has kept her out when she was secretly falling apart inside and that she isn't so comfortable every time Mark Sloan flashes a warm smile in her direction. And while she does have to admit that Calliope has trust issues of her own, and while she has scars from both George and Erica that she will never be able to heal, they had definitely came a long way from that night at Joe's.

Slowly, she tore down the walls that kept them separated, she helped Calliope face her biggest obstacle, her father, with a patient smile and loving touch. She stood up to the man who wielded enough power that could convince the Chief that she was less than worthy to work at his prize winning hospital. She told him things that she knew he didn't want to hear about his daughter, about how father's should accept their children no matter what choices they make because at the end of the day, Calliope is still the same person that he raised her to be. She told him of her own father, how he was a colonel, how he raised her to protect the things that she loved and Calliope was one of those things. She watched as his eyes lit up in understanding and it was from that moment, that she realized it was all worth it. Coming out. Getting her heart broken. Being scared half to death of the way that her heart races every time her familiar russet eyes collide hard with her own. It was all meant to bring her here, with Calliope.

She recalls the first time that she cried into her arms, it was after she lost a very special patient. A little girl who was only eight years old and suffered through leukemia since birth. Abigail was her name, Arizona remembers now with a sigh, her dark brown eyes reminded her so much of Calliope's, so alive, so full of love and patience. She can't remember how she got home that night, or even leaving the hospital, but she does remember collapsing in Calliope's loving arms as the woman slowly rubbed circles into her back, losing the right words to say. She remembers her birthday, how it was the day that Wallus died, how it was the day that she got paid for killing a little boy. It was also the night when she first told Calliope that she loved her. She wonders now, if she knew exactly how much she meant it then, how important it was to her that she knew.

Arizona watches as her girlfriend jumps with a squeal, swatting the remote to the right as the announcer on the Wii stated something about Love 30 and Mark groans with a curse. She chuckles a grin as she takes a sip from the red wine, glancing around the room at the familiar faces of her friends, the people that she cared for, people who have experienced far too much loss in the past year. Losing her brother, losing her last job, she realizes now that it's all okay, she had lose before she could ever begin to realize that she truly had won one of the best jobs, one of the best women in the world.

A smile plays at her lips as she takes a cupcake from the tray beside of her, smirking at the yellow icing that she and Calliope applied only a few hours before. She glances from the cupcake to the determined girl, who's brow was drawn together in concentration, her lips pursed, her eyes fixated on the television screen and she can't help but allow the giggle to escape from her lips as the memory plays in her mind, causing her heart to swell with the utmost amount of love and pride.

* * *

_She sits at the counter top in the kitchen, flicking through a magazine that was full of clothes that her father would automatically deem unwearable on his daughter. Clothes that showed too much skin, too much breast, too much something that her military father had taught her was immorally correct. It's funny, she thinks with a smile, that he was so controversial about the clothes that she wore, but said nothing when she told him that she was gay and introduced him to her girlfriend. She notices a dress that was marked with a red star beside of it, one that she only assumed came from the raven haired beauty that is now getting dressed in the bathroom. She smirks at the amount of cleavage the red silky dress showed, she can perfectly imagine her dressed in the red fabric, her warm smile pressed against her lips as she whispers something indiscreet and dirty into her ear. She swallows hard, trying to control her racing heart in her chest as she flicks the page once again to sleeping wear, a pair of flannel pajamas adorned in puppies caught her eyes and she smirks, grabbing the red sharpie beside of her as she marks a familiar star beside of item. Suddenly her shopping was interrupted by the sound of a timer going off, she sighs in content and she jumps from her seat, grabbing the icing from the shelf beside of her and a knife from the drawer below her. _

_"Yum," She smiles as she spreads the lemon icing upon the cupcakes that she and her girlfriend had struggled to bake. She watches as the knife swirls perfectly against the small cupcake, like a perfect artistic stroke against a pale canvas. She smirks as she slowly paints Calliope's initials into one of the cupcakes, only to replace it with another layer of yellow icing. She shakes her head at how caught up she is in the girl, how she hands onto her every word as if they are the last ones that she will ever hear. There is something different about Calliope than all the rest, a good different, something that made it hard to breath when she touched her, something that made her completely unaware of the world around her when Calliope's russet eyes are staring into her. She shivers when she recalls last night, the way their bodies moved together like a perfect dance, the way her lips tasted against hers, it's different this time, and Arizona likes it. _

_"Too much skin?" Callie asks, stepping from the bedroom, the well fitting dress hugging at all the perfect features that made Arizona ache in all the right places. She swallows hard as she continues to swirl the yellow icing around the small cupcake, shaking her head slightly. _

_"No. It's perfect. You look beautiful," Arizona stutters with a faint smile and Callie feels the blush curl into her round cheeks as she twirls around her apartment with her bare feet chilling against the hard wood and her black curls bouncing against her shoulders. _

_"Cupcakes ready, cupcake?" Callie lets out a small laugh at her own joke and Arizona rolls her eyes playfully, gnawing on her bottom lip as she simply nods her head, gnawing on her bottom lip as she carefully strokes the yellow icing, like a skilled paint brush against the round top of the cake. _

_"I'm ready to wow our friends with my amazing culinary skills!" Arizona jokes, pointing the knife in the air as the yellow icing slips onto the counter and she pretends like she can't hear Calliope's giggle escape from her perfect lips. She knows what the Latin woman must be thinking, recalling all the various times that dinner turned disastrous every time that she came within an oven, all the times that the firemen were all put three seconds away from being called. She also knows that if it was not for Calliope, these cupcakes would yet again be chalked up to her cooking disasters, but she would never inform the group of the help she has received. Callie smiles a mischievous grin as she stands behind her girlfriend now, her arms wrapped around her waist as she places a kiss upon the crook of her neck. _

_"They look amazing.....you look amazing," Callie mumbles into her kiss as her fingers trail against Arizona's petite body. She ignores the fact that her body has grown stiff now, that she can no longer find her breath or control her erratically pounding heart, because slowly, she feels herself being consumed by every inch that is Calliope Torres. _

_"Really? You don't think they are too small? They look tiny. Are you sure that I made enough? I don't know who all is coming but I can always make more!" Arizona exclaims, swallowing hard as Callie places another tender kiss upon her neck, feverishly placing the butterfly kisses in all the right places, all the right places that made Arizona weak in the knees, all the right places that Callie knew would leave her begging for more than she can provide her with now. _

_"No. The cupcakes are fine. In fact they are almost perfect," Callie teases into a kiss. _

_"Almost_?_ They are **almost** perfect?! What? What didn't I do? I left them in until the timer went off and I waited until they were cooled until I put the icing on, just like you said to do. What? What didn't I do?" Arizona asks frantically, mentally going over the check list that Calliope strictly told her to follow. She tries to ignore the tingling sensation that has now formed in the pit of her stomach as her girlfriend's lips tease her pale skin, she closes her eyes tightly for a moment as the sudden realization hits her, "oh God, I know what it is." _

_"You do?" Callie asks with a smirk, placing a tender kiss below her ear and she smiles when she feels the blond shiver against her warm touch. Arizona shivers a breath outward as she simply nods her head, struggling to find the strength that Callie is now desperately taking away from her. _

_"Uh-huh. Sprinkles! It's the sprinkles! How in the hell could I forget the sprinkles?! I mean, I guess I thought it was just a kids thing, you know? But every one loves sprinkles! And now, now they are going to look at my cupcakes and guess what?! There's no sprinkles! Oh God. I have to go to the store...I have...sprinkles, Calliope!" Arizona frantically exclaims, turning to face her girlfriend who is now bellowing in laughter. Callie only smiles with a simple shake of her head, taking Arizona's perfect face in her hands as she places a tender kiss upon her lips, stopping her from leaving. _

_"No. It's not the sprinkles. The no sprinkles thing is fine. Trust me, after a few beers and a few rounds of how fast can you piss off your friends, no body is going to even care about the stupid sprinkles," Callie calms her with a smile, silently giggling at her girlfriend's now massive freak out. She has seen Arizona eager to please before, yet, this time is different. She doesn't know how or why, but she can see the desperation in Ari's blue orbs to prove to every one that she is perfect for Callie, that she is so much better than George or Erica ever was. But what she didn't see, Callie sighs, is that she doesn't have to prove it, every one already knows._

_"Then what? What is missing?" Arizona whimpers, stopping her foot in a child like manner which only receives a laugh as a response from her girlfriend. Callie smiles as she slowly turns Arizona around,__her hand hovering gently above hers as she guides her hand to paint the letters __**CT + AR**__ into the yellow icing. Callie sighs in content as Arizona lets out a coo from her pursed lips, turning to face the raven haired beauty, ignoring the blistering tears in her eyes. _

_"There. Now it's perfect," Callie sighs and Arizona smiles as she softly presses her lips against Callie's. Her body moves forward just slightly as she positions herself carefully against the woman's broad body, their lips dancing together in a perfect, gentle fit. She waits for a moment before she pulls away, taking a swipe of icing from the cupcake as she places it upon Callie's round nose, a giggle escaping from her. _

_"No. Now it's perfect," Arizona giggles as she leans in for another kiss, "you're perfect, Calliope." She whispers before their lips collide together in a passionate kiss, both feeling the passionate fire catch deep within them, yet again._

* * *

Arizona smiles with a giggle as she takes a bite from the yellow cupcake, watching as the scene unfolds around her. The familiar faces, the familiar couples, all brought together by love and caring to share this one moment together, the one moment that embarks on a brand new year that could bring anything. As perfect as 2009 was to her, such as finding such a great job at Seattle Grace Hospital even during the merger, and finding the love of her life, Arizona is happy to see it end. She is more than ready to help Calliope put the struggles that '09 brought her behind her, she is more than ready to embark on a brand new year that she is more than excited to spend with her.

She watches with a laugh as Cristina struggles to make her way across the floor that is cluttered with friends and couples all dancing to a song that she fails to remember the words to. 2009 has brought a difficult yet rewarding year for Cristina, Arizona sighs. Cristina has watched her roommate fall in and out of love with two different women, one of which could have very well taught her to be the very best cardiologist in the world. She has struggled to obtain a surgery, but somehow, '09 rewarded her with something that no-one could have ever expected for her. Love.

"I hate parties," Cristina groans, slumping against the corner with Arizona who only adorns a bright, dimple revealing smile that would have at once made Cristina violently ill, but now she only accepts it with a shrug. Arizona carefully eyes the woman that is now standing beside of her, the one that would love more fiercely and passionately than every one would have ever expected, the woman who, although she would never admit it, cared for the people who now fill her apartment, drinks in tow.

"Oh, now. It's a party. There's no need to be all sour puss at a party. It's celebrating the new year! Come on, what are you going to wish for when the clock strikes twelve? What's your New Years resolution?" Arizona asks, her bubbly personality shinning through, like the perfect sun on a raining day. Cristina scowls with a simple shake of her head, watching as the party continues without her, and she pretends like her eyes do not fall on Owen Hunt, even though Arizona is completely aware that she can not stop looking at him, just as much as Ari couldn't stop looking at Callie.

"To find a new roommate who doesn't fall in love with roller-skate girls and who doesn't love to throw these stupid parties with every event that she can find. And at midnight, I'm going to wish that all these people will leave and take their garbage with them!" Cristina fakes a smile and Arizona only rolls her eyes playfully with a forceful laugh. Sometimes she wonders if Cristina is aware that she is not as cold or as bitter as she presents herself to be. She reaches behind her as she takes a cupcake from the tray, reaching to Cristina, who only takes it with a skeptical glare.

"It's a cupcake. You're supposed to eat it?" Arizona replies with the same look of confusion bestowed upon her face.

"It's yellow," Cristina groans, tossing the cupcake in her hand, staring at the small object that is now covered in yellow, sugary icing, the only kind that Arizona would even think about purchasing that day at the supermarket. Arizona shrugs her shoulders as she licks the swirls from the top of her own cupcake with a smile.

"It's happy. A happy cupcake for a happy New Year," Arizona exclaims with a smirk and yet again, Cristina stares at the cupcake before her eyes meet with Arizona's. She contemplates eating it, but instead she only takes a lick of the icing, cringing and she simply shakes her head, fighting away the smile that wants to desperately form at her lips.

"I don't like you and your perkiness. Eating this cupcake is like I'm eating your soul. All warm and happy and crap," Cristina jokes in her all to familiar bitter banter and Arizona only laughs, her infamous smile taking the place of the scowl that Cristina was desperately wanting to see present upon her face.

"Love you, too, Cristina!" Arizona calls out to the woman who has now busied herself in the middle of the party and Cristina only waves her hand at the bubbly blond, with a simple, 'yeah, yeah, yeah' as a response. Arizona smiles with a simple shake of her head as she takes another drink from the red wine that she clutches tightly to in her hand. Her eyes fall upon Miranda Bailey who has somehow managed to wrangle herself into a conversation with the Chief, a conversation that has now taken a very serious turn, Arizona can only conclude by the sullen expression on Dr. Webber's face. Miranda, although she would never admit it to any one, has been handed a hard year as well. George died, Izzie has cancer, her husband left her, she didn't chase her dreams to join Pediatrics, and her father did not accept the fact that his grandson is being raised him a home with no father. But it would make her stronger, Arizona sighs, if anything.

She returns her attention to Callie, who is swatting her remote through the air, biting her tongue only slightly and her brow drawn together in frustration. A soft giggle escapes her with a warm, content sigh as she takes another swig of the red wine and ignores her girlfriend's loud curse when the announcer makes the statement that the game is a deuce. She smiles at Lexie who takes a cupcake from the tray, peeling away the wrapper, licking the yellow icing from the top of the cupcake.

"You might as well give up with Cristina. You're not going to get her to smile and be happy. She's the child of darkness. It's a lost cause," Lexie instructs and Arizona smiles a familiar grin as she offers the youngest Grey a glass of wine and she obliges with the same smile that once made Mark weak in his knees, the same smile that could somehow win Lexie her way into any body's heart.

"She's not a lost cause. You just have to have patience. I'm not giving up on her, yet. She'll be happy, she'll smile. After all, the Perk is apparently very contagious, just ask Calliope," Arizona replies and Lexie only laughs with a swift nod of her head. The two stand in silence for a long moment, each watching their partners battle against each other on the Wii, each understanding how lucky they were to have someone like the two of them in their lives.

"Hey, Arizona. I um...I know that we're not exactly friends..." Lexie's voice trails off but Arizona shakes her head.

"We _are_ friends, Lexie," Arizona smiles and Lexie only mimics her expression.

"I know that '09 has been a year that...it's not been easy. Between losing George and...Callie's dad for you and my dad for me...it's been hard. But we're here, seeing it end, with the two people that we love most in the world. And we're lucky. We're lucky to be in love with someone like Mark...or Callie. So when midnight comes, I'm going to wish that we'll be here, together, next year, ringing in 2011, just as in love and happy as we are right now," Lexie exclaims and Arizona only smiles, nodding her head, a sudden warmth ripping through her body.

"Me too. Me too," Arizona whispers and the sudden announcement of Love 40 and a loud curse coming from Mark, brought the two gentle beings from their bonding moments. Lexie pursed her lips with a sigh as she sits her glass down upon the table, sharing a quick gaze with Arizona with a simple shake of her head, "yeah, we better get in there before this turns ugly." Arizona agrees with a laugh, sitting her own glass of wine down.

"Cheat! You cheater!" yells Mark.

"How?! Explain to me, how in the hell, I could have possibly cheated?! It's a Wii game, Mark! I can't exactly dive in there and knock your ball out of bounds! It's not my fault that you hit like a girl!" Callie yells back and both Lexie and Arizona share a quick laugh as they separate their lovers. Suddenly, somehow Callie finds herself in the corner with Arizona, her girlfriend's perfect hands intertwined within her own, her blue eyes sparkling with innocence, "I'm not a cheater, babe. Mark is. I swear." Callie repeats and Arizona only smiles with a swift nod of her head, knowing better than to involve herself in an argument that did not involve her, nor her own Wii playing skills.

"Everybody ready for the countdown?!" Derek exclaims, watching the television that now blasts Dick Clark's New Years Special. Callie watches as Arizona's face lights up in excitement, pulling her girlfriend toward the television, so that she can watch the ball drop, her favorite part of the holiday. The raven haired beauty only smirks a grin as she squeezes her girlfriend's hand tightly within her own, suddenly aware of how silent the room full of doctors have fallen.

"9!" They all scream in unison and Callie smirks a grin as she turns to Arizona, pulling the blond toward her, allowing her russet eyes to collide with her aqua blue and she ignores the sudden pounding in her chest as she struggles to find the breath that she has taken away from her.

"You have to make a wish," Callie instructs, recalling the infinite New Years that she has spent with the people that she has loved over the years, yet none of them compared to this. To being in this moment. With Arizona. She recalls all of her wishes, how materialistic and selfish they may have been, but now she only wishes for one thing, she wishes for happiness but not her own. She wishes for Arizona, just because she loved to see her smile.

"8!" The group once again screams in unison, along with the aging man who stands on the television screen beside of Ryan, both bundled in their coats as the snow flakes fall around them. Arizona stares at Calliope, her eyes memorizing her all to perfect features as her heart slows to a steady pulse, a steady pulse that only beats in the rhythm of her name.

"I...I can't make a wish. I have nothing to wish for," Arizona admits sheepishly, a blush appearing in her round cheeks. Callie laughs weakly, squeezing the girl's hands tightly within her own, as she counts the different colors that are mixed together in a perfect painting swirl of her blue eyes, the same eyes that held the future she so desperately sought.

"7!"

"Don't be silly, Ari. Every one has something to wish for. You have to want something in 2010. Like, a new car, maybe? Or a new apartment? Or maybe you wanted to be promoted? Or for all the Mercy West-ers to go back to where they came from? Or maybe you simply want less patients? Come on, there's got to be something that you want," Callie replies, an innocent sparkle of happiness now swirling through her russet orbs. Arizona looks around her at all the friendly faces, the couples that now are embraced in each others touch, all the people whom she loved unconditionally without even being asked, the people whom she would give her life for if the time ever arose.

"6!"

"No. No, I really don't. Less patients would be nice but lets face it, kids are going to get sick and break their bones no matter how many times you wish for it. Because they are kids and that's what they are good at. I...I don't want anything...I don't need anything. Because...because I have everything that I could ever want and need when I'm right here, with you. You're..you're it, Calliope. You are the one thing that I've been wishing for all the years and now you're here and I..I don't have to wish for it any more. I have you. And you are all I could ever possibly need for 2010 and the next hundred years that follow them," Arizona replies, the blistering tears now blurring her vision as she watches, impatiently and fearfully for her girlfriend's reaction. Callie sighs, her own tears very much present in her eyes as she turns in her head to the side, staring at her girlfriend in complete and utter amazement.

"5!"

"When 2008 came to an end, I was at a party just like this. All the same people, all the same faces and voices. And I had fun, you know? When Mark's around, I always have fun. He made me forget for a little while, but when the clock struck midnight and 2009 happened, and every one had someone to hold and kiss, I didn't. I mean, my husband left me for Izzie. A woman who didn't even...didn't even love him as much as I did. I was alone. Nobody wanted to be with me, nobody wished for me, nobody kissed me at midnight. A simple 'happy new years Callie' is all I got, and even that was from Cristina. And 2009 _wasn't_ a good year. I lost Erica, I lost George, I lost my father and '09 was going to be one of the worst years of my life," Callie explains, the silent tears falling from her face and Arizona tries desperately to keep her own tears from falling now, she refuses to break down in front of her her Calliope, not here, not with every one watching.

"4!"

"But I would do it all over again. I would go through all of that heart break and all of that sadness because, do you know what 2009 brought me? It brought me _you_. You kissed me in the bathroom at Joe's, you fought for me even though I wasn't worth fighting for, you took the time, even though I wasn't worth taking the time for and you put me back together again. You didn't have to care, because God knows that I wasn't someone worth caring for. I was just some bad-ass Ortho surgeon who lost her way, but you _did_ care. You cared like crazy and I love that about you," Callie sighs, watching as Arizona's glistening tear filled eyes suddenly light up at the sound of her words, like a perfect explosion of fireworks lighting up her once darkened sky.

"3!"

"2009 may have taken my first girlfriend, it may have taken the life of my ex-husband and it may have opened my father's eyes to who is daughter really is, but it did something so much greater than that. It brought you to me. And now...now you're here....you're with me...you _want _to be with me, you _want_ to hold me, you _want_ to kiss me at midnight and spend the next year with me. And I'm standing here, and I'm looking at you and I can't help but feel so lucky that I have you in my life, Arizona. You're it. You're my one," Callie exclaims with a smile and a sniffle, trying desperately to keep her escaping tears at bay, the tears that told the bubbly blond just how much she loved her.

"2!"

"I wish for you, Calliope. I wish that you could know just how much that I truly do love you, I wish that you'll be happy in 2010 because God knows that you've lost far too much this year. I want to be happy with who you are, whether we make it another year or not. I wish for your happiness, I wish that you could see how amazing you are. How you can light up a room with just a smile. I wish that I can spend the next hundred new years with you, Calliope. Because I want nothing else than all of you. So, I wish for you." Arizona whispers as Callie's trembling fingers sweep the blond curl away from her innocent face, both of them shivering at the brief meeting of their skin.

"1!"

"I wish for you, Arizona. I wish that when 2010 ends, I'm just as in love with you as I am right now. I wish that for the next year, hell, for the next hundred years, that you'll realize that there is nobody else that I could ever love more than I love you. I know that I don't always say it and I don't always show it, and I know that I keep myself locked away but it's because I'm scared. I'm scared because I'm in love with you and I'm scared of what will happen if you walk away. I wish for you, Arizona Robbins and I wish that you knew just how much I need you in my life," Callie exclaims and suddenly a ringing of fireworks explode from the television set as the entire room bursts into cheers.

"Happy New Years, everybody!" Derek exclaims loudly. Sometime around midnight, Arizona realizes that she needed nothing in her life more than she needed her Calliope, she realizes that for her entire life she has been running from feeling this way but now Callie has given her a reason to stand still, she realizes that she's just a wide eyed girl who is simply in love with Calliope Torres and always will be.

"Happy New Years. I love you, Calliope," Arizona whispers so simply, as if it was the answers to every question that plagues the universe, as if she needs not to know anything more except for the fact that she was desperately in love with the woman in front of her. Callie smiles, blinking back the tears in her eyes as the blush curls in her cheeks.

"It _is_ going to be a good year because I get to spend it with you," Callie replies before she presses her lips tightly against Arizona's. Slowly, the blond gives herself into the warm touch as her body sways against Calliope's, her arms resting carefully around her neck. She pulls away for a moment, staring innocently at the woman in front of her as the tears vanish from her blue orbs, she places a quaint kiss upon her nose before Calliope's lips devour hers yet again. And suddenly, both girls knew, that in 2010, as long as they loved each other as fiercely, as passionately as they do at this exact moment in time, they would be unstoppable.

* * *

**Happy New Years, every one. :D **

**Reviews are always welcomed with a smile and my personal servitude. (:**


End file.
